tales_of_a_wonderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Villain Mania
Villain Mania is the Thirty-Fifth Episode of The Avengers Show. Official Synopsis The Board of Evil's team is getting larger by the minute, so they decide to go with a brand new name, Villain Mania. Plot Hulk Face tells the team that he has met the creators before, and how many times he has fought the Avengers. Then some mini robot shows up and questions them, after he leaves, Snoopy tells the story of The Board of Evil. Snoopy and the Creators are discussing about the Problematic Bomb, then Leader Monkey jumps in and knocks out the Creators. Then he asks Snoopy to become evil like him. Snoopy accepts the offer, but says he can't leave his friends. Leader Monkey tells them they don't have to know. Rob hears the conversation and attacks Snoopy. Ever since then they thought Snoopy was good. Hulk Face decides since that the Robot Snoopy made flew off, they should use some of the of the current creations displayed. Soon Hulk Face and Snoopy goes to create some things. They create a Spider-Man Face. Soon after that, Snoopy tells Hulk Face that since he mentioned something about villains from the past, Snoopy introduces him to Villain Mania. Almost every single villain seen thus far is there. Dallas tells the team that when Cap left, they went to Black Panther had some vibranium, and Dallas stole it. Right after Dallas tells them, Professor Quack comes in with Spider-Man. Spider-Man fight the Spider-Man Face. They both are evenly matched after Dallas uses the Vibranium on himself, he attack Spider-Man. After, Spidey takes a good look around the room. Professor Quack thinks Spider-Man knows too much so they send him out. Dallas thinks the vibranium did nothing, to test it out the villains jump on him, soon it is revealed that it didn't hurt him. He realizes that the vibranium did something. The only thing left for Dallas to do is break into the Avengers base and get his powers back. Superpup flies to the Avengers HQ. While Iron Man is checking the power bomb, Superpup runs into him. Tony doesn't recognize Superpup up until he hears him talk. Tony brings Superpup to the team. Since the Avengers have never seen him in a very long time, Tony reintroduces him to the team. Ant-Man is confused as to who is Superpup, Tony replies telling him that they haven't told him everything. Tony lists Superpup's powers, Lazer eyes, weather manipulation, and much more. Tony gets an Alert from F.R.I.D.A.Y. Right after Spider-Man arrives telling the team that they won't believe what he saw, right behind him comes in Dallas. Major Events * it is revealed that Leader Monkey recruited Snoopy many years ago * Superpup Characters * Iron Man * Captain America * Thor * Hulk * Hawkeye * Falcon * War Machine * Spider-Man * Rob * Lucy * Casey * Superpup (First Appearance) Villains * Hulk Face * Electro * The Megazord * The Humegazord * Monkey Joe Joe * Dallas * Leader Monkey * General Duck *Bunny Ears *Moose *Snoopy *Olaf Trivia Continuity * Snoopy creates Spider-Man Face. * Professor Quack brings in Spider-Man after he defeated him in The Hunt. Category:Episodes Category:The Avengers Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Board of Evil Arc